Fun Day
by KakashiLuvR
Summary: This is a complete crack story. The Konaha nins decide to have a 'fun' day and go bowling. Title sucks if you have any suggestions please tell me.


Hey sorry for those who have been waiting on my other stories. School and life in general has been killing me, but luckily school is out. YEAH!! Anyway sorry again i've been kind of brain dead, but i'm going to start working on them again(if i can stop reading).

Well this story is nothing but crack that me and my friend came up with when we were bowling and got bored. So yeah don't yell at me. Age wise the rookies would all be in their early twenties so you can guess at everyone elses ages cause i don't know either. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

One day the ninja of Konoha decided to have a 'normal' fun day

One day the ninja of Konoha decided to have a 'normal' fun day. They had all been extremely stressed because of the shortage of ninja, but there were only a couple of missions today. So today was the best time to relax. So an order was given out that all ninja not on missions were to report to the Konoha Bowling Alley at 9:00 AM sharp. All the ninjas not on missions; teams 7,8,10,and Gai, Jiraiya, Chouza, Inoichi, Hisashi, Iruka, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Shibi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Hayate, Raidou, and Shikato; showed for fear of Tsunadae's temper and it was supposed to be a fun day, right? Except one stupid copy-nin, who just loved to push Tsunadae.

"Its 10 o'clock, where the hell is he?" screamed Tsunadae after waiting an hour for Kakashi. As she said this the lazy Nin walked up reading his book.

"Sorry I'm late I had to rescue a ninja baby from a tree…that was on fire…… and it was a ninja tree…" everyone got really quiet and just stared at him. Then there was a giant spike of killer intent. Kakashi finally looked up from his book to see everyone with either blank, mad, or amazed looks. He put his book away and asked "What?"

Before anyone could say anything Tsunadae screamed at the top of her lungs "WHAT!? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

"Um…yeah" he said giving her a blank look.

"Good" Tsunadae said looking a little calmer. Then she took a deep breath and …... "HOW THE HELL DO YOU COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE LIKE THAT, no don't answer, AND WHY THE FUCK MUST YOU BE ALWAYS LATE, don't answer that either, DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ANYONE?!" everyone started at Tsunadae then. "WHAT?!" she was still pissed. Everyone looked away real fast afraid of making her any angrier.

Kakashi rubbed his neck and had a sheepish look "um… well… you see" but he was cut off by Tsunadae.

"No forget it. I don't want to hear it." She then stormed off to the doors of the alley.

"Ok" said Kakashi, everyone had really confused looks on their faces as they looked at each. Then they shrugged and followed Tsunadae into the bowling alley.

* * *

When they went in they found Tsunadae yelling at the owner to get everything ready. Then she turned to them "give him your shoe sizes" and then stormed off. They all stood there for a second until they heard "NOW!" from somewhere in the building. They all jumped and lined up at the counter where the owner stood. After the first person gave him the size they realized they were getting special shoes for bowling. After they all got shoes they went to find where their Hokage had gone. Once they turned the corner they found her standing next to rows and rows of bowling balls.

"Do you all have your shoes?" she asked looking at everyone. They all nodded so she continued, "good. Now, you all must pick a ball to use, make sure it's an ok weight to throw and the finger wholes aren't too big or small. Oh, and if anyone has gloves I suggest you take them off." As she said that she turned around and started looking for a ball. After a second everyone followed suit and started looking for a ball.

* * *

Once everyone had a suitable ball and there shoes on they lined up behind the lanes. "Alright" said Tsunadae "now that you have all your stuff we are gonna split you into eight teams of four each." As she said this she pulled out a pad of paper, a pen, and a hat. "Everyone write your name on a piece of paper and then put it in this hat." She then walked around and gave everyone a piece of paper. Then walked along and let everyone use the pen and put their paper in the hat, then put her own name in.

"Alright first team is…"she shook the hat a little and pulled four pieces of paper out "…me, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Izumo. Would you three please go stand over there?" She said pointing to the first lane. As they did so she pulled out four more papers "second team is … Shikaku, Kiba, Kakashi, and Lee. Go stand at the next lane." They walked off and the next team was called. "Third team…Genma, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouza." She simply pointed and they walked off. "Fourth team….Iruka, Kotetsu, Sakura, and Anko." Everyone now understanding what was going on they didn't need to be told anything they simply went to their lane. "Fifth team… Kurenai, Ino, Raidou, and Tenten. Sixth team… Shino, Ibiki, Shibi, and Choji. Seventh team….Shizune, Gai, Neji, and Asuma. And last but not least team eight….Sasuke, Inoichi, Hisashi, and Hayate."

After everyone was where they were supposed to be Tsunadae asked the all important question….."Anyone know how to work these computer things?" Eight people raised their hand: Izumo, Hinata, Iruka, Kotetsu, Sakura, Kurenai, Ibiki, and Shizune. "Alright then, you guys get to put everyone's name in and whatever else you need to do." They all nodded and got to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later everything was ready to go. "Alright everyone your initials are on the screens above you. When your initials are highlighted see which screen has your name, that is the side you will bowl on. It changes every turn." Tsunadae said pointing to everything as she said it so everyone would understand. When everyone nodded she continued. "Well I think that's about it so if you have any questions just ask. Oh yeah and don't go when the person beside you is going because the score will get screwed up." Everyone nodded again and the first person on each team went up to bowl.

* * *

Okay just so you know we picked teams by putting everyones name in our pockets and randomly pulling four out. Oh and we picked pairings that way too but they probably won't come in till later.

Yeah i know some people are dead and stuff but they are now alive for my story.

please review sad puppy face


End file.
